


Новые воспоминания украденного дня

by amrun456



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon Related, Fantastic, Feelings, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amrun456/pseuds/amrun456
Summary: Не самое обычное утро субботы радует жителей Кардиффа своей идеальной погодой — преимущественно тех, кому удалось пережить первую половину дня. А также напоминает: каждый честно трудящийся на благо всего человечества заслуживает хорошего выходного. Особенно после активного участия в спасении вселенной. И Янто Джонс — не исключение.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones





	Новые воспоминания украденного дня

[8:18 pm]

— Все живущие на белом свете любят, когда чудеса случаются, не так ли? …

Закатный свет настойчиво пробивался сквозь зашторенные окна, окрашивая своим алым свечением комнату, в которой без того преобладали красноватые оттенки.

Багряное свечение так причудливо отражалось на коже; безупречно дополняло очертания чужого тела, подчёркивая точёные рельефы, раскрывая новое там, что, казалось бы, изучено уже давно…

Красный господствовал во всём в окружающем пространстве — подобно живому существу. Отражался в стенах, просачивался в воздух, наполняя атмосферу необъяснимой магией своего значения. Даже эмоции, казалось, в этой комнате оживали, поддаваясь ей; становились осязаемыми, обретали свои собственные температуру, звук…

Красный — неоднозначный символ. Противоречивый. Огонь и величие, храбрость и кровь, месть и власть; борьба, война, вражда… и радость, и красота, и жизнь, полная любви; страстная любовь и агрессивная страсть. Он олицетворяет собой всё, усмиряя противоречия, поскольку символ намного больше и глубже их.

Цвет пространства комнаты обволакивал сознание соблазнительным мороком… он пробуждал и распалял желание. Непреодолимое, невыносимое желание касаться этого подсвеченного красным тела, дотрагиваться до кожи, бархатной и нежной, бесконечно долго.

Недосказанные поцелуи оставляли невидимые следы, неровно ложились на кожу; изнывали, что их прервали так рано, требовали возобновления снова и снова. Губы касались друг друга сперва невесомо, легко и ласково, как в невинной игре; затем крепче и жёстче; глубже; в иной момент их поцелуи длились так долго, что воздух заканчивался в лёгких, а отпускать всё равно не хотелось — никогда, ни на единое мгновение. Неописуемый вкус нежности чужих губ манил пробовать его снова и снова, ощущать языком, цеплять зубами, испытывать, пока он не исчерпает себя — чего никогда не случится. Стоило отпустить — одиночество тотчас холодило кожу, точно ребро стального ножа.

Янто Джонс совершенно не думал о том, где находился в данный момент. У него не было никаких догадок; может быть, это одна из множества так называемых _конспиративных квартир_ , а может быть — что-то совсем иное. Совсем чужое, неизвестное. Это не имело значения в установившемся вокруг него красном мире. Всё, о чём он мог думать: как ненасытна потребность целовать _его_ губы, как невыносимо желание чувствовать _его_ присутствие везде, ощущать прикосновения _его_ рук по всей поверхности своего тела, касаться _его_ своими пальцами в ответ — скорее, крепче. До того момента, пока не наступало предчувствие, будто мир сейчас закружится, но лишь предчувствие — безобидное, — оно не мешало, а даже наоборот; поддаваться на мгновение, затем перенимать инициативу — так долго, сколько потребуется. Он предпочёл не заботиться ни о чём — отдать всё внимание своему партнёру. Предпочёл забыть, как именно они оказались здесь, заперли ли за собой дверь… забыть весь сегодняшний день, и все прошлые дни, что когда-либо были прежде, — отдать себя целиком лишь настоящим мгновениям. Без воспоминаний, без сожалений; без надежд и опасений; здесь и сейчас, под красной вуалью откровенной страсти.

Случайный проблеск мысли был окрашен удивлением: сегодняшнее утро казалось таким далёким. Как будто осталось в другой жизни, в другом мире… Однако… в каком-то смысле так и было.

Потому что сегодня случилось быть концу света.

***

[28.06.08; 12:49 pm]

Все живущие на белом свете любят, когда чудеса случаются. Ведь, помимо очевидного, каждое чудо обладает мистическим свойством укреплять веру в то, что кто-то свыше таки присматривает за человечеством, а значит вряд ли позволит своему детищу выгореть — нелепо и бессмысленно. Все радуются свершению чуда и на всякий манер восхваляют его впоследствии, даже если окрашенному чудесами событию предшествовало что-то действительно ужасное. Убийства, жертвы, страсти, безумие… невидимые герои, в которых верить так заманчиво просто, — всё это помогало жизни мирного обывателя стать чуть более похожей на приключенческий роман. Совсем немного, именно так, как надо, не впадая в крайности. (Ведь со временем человек ко всему привыкает и даже самое невероятное — приедается. Да и переживать подобный стресс ежедневно было бы вредно для здоровья, в самом же деле.) Землю _украли_ с утра пораньше? Чёрт возьми. Распроклятая куча невиданных доселе планет в небе? _Чёрт возьми_ , однако зрелище завораживающее. Смертоносные инопланетяне-захватчики? Ну, это уже начало приедаться даже везучим мирянам, но тем не менее приятно, что враги снова повержены. Планета фантастическим образом пропутешествовала сквозь глубины космоса обратно к насиженному месту в родной солнечной системе? _Невероятно_.

Но… каким бы чудесным ни казалось сегодняшнее насыщенное утро, негативная сторона безотлагательно дала о себе знать, как только всё улеглось. Вот оно, физическое воплощение каверзности бытия, семантика выражения “неотвратимость судьбы” воплоти. Это — бардак. Повсеместный, невозможный, _несусветный бардак_ из того редчайшего рода, когда даже у Янто Джонса едва ли не опускались руки.

Нет нужды проверять непременно каждое отделение, коридор и закоулок, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что хаос завоевал абсолютное господство над штабом Торчвуда-3. Насколько Янто мог судить, на базе _упало всё_ , что только могло упасть. И хотя у него пока не дошли руки проверить все девять уровней камер в подвалах, он уже заранее смирился с мыслью, что долгоносик-другой вывалился из своей клетки в таком переполохе. А от Мафани вообще ни слуху, ни духу — у бедолаги, должно быть, культурный шок. Всё-таки в том временно́м периоде, откуда родом птеранодон, жизнь на Земле протекала куда более размеренно, просто и понятно, без всех этих сюрпризов современности. Самым большим сюрпризом тогда могло бы быть разве что нежданное появление беспардонного тираннозаврида по соседству. Ну, или метеорит.

В подобные, к сожалению не слишком редкие, дни, когда катастрофичность разгрома на подземной базе поражала воображение, единственное, что поддерживало силы Янто, — непоколебимость убеждений: ничто не вечно, а значит, в своё время, закончится и _это_. Отчаяние не изменит ровным счётом ничего, говорил он себе бессчётное количество раз за сегодняшнее утро, не заставит реальность преобразиться по его прихоти, потому что такие силы не подвластны ему — и, на минуту, он надеялся, что не подвластны никому во вселенной. Поэтому, какой бы запущенной ни выглядела ситуация, он делал глубокий вздох и продолжал нести свою незаметную миссию, напоминая себе, что “незаметная” в данном случае не значит “ничтожная”. Недооценённая — да. И с этим он способен справиться — как справлялся все эти годы. Кроме того, иногда из своего скромного занятия Янто мог извлечь особую выгоду: ненароком раскрыть чей-нибудь бдительно охраняемый секрет. Как, например, эта банка растворимого кофе в столе Гвен, существование которой она скрывала на протяжении уже долгого времени. Ох-ох… Надо отдать должное, если бы не произошедшее, ему бы не выпала (буквально) такая удача — обнаружить её, но теперь… у него появился шанс заставить коллегу понервничать, и упускать возможность он не намерен. Янто навёл порядок в ящике стола Гвен, сложив всё в точности, как оно там было, за исключением этой банки — которая, по-видимому, пряталась в самом дальнем углу. Ей он намеренно выделил место в первых рядах. Этот жест — лишь прелюдия того, что он запланировал… первая упавшая костяшка в длинной очереди домино.

Знакомый звоночек раздался как раз в следующее мгновение после того, как Янто захлопнул дверцу ящика. Звук, взволновавший зыбкую специфичную тишину Хаба, ознаменовывал возвращение Джека. Янто поймал себя на том, что за краткие секунды, пока звенела сигнализация, он нарисовал в воображении картину, которую видел уже много раз: представил, как капитан пройдёт внутрь, каким будет его шаг и как этот шаг сообщит о его настроении; воссоздал его исключительный неизменный внешний вид во всех малейших деталях; … вплоть до того, как покажется, будто комната наполнилась светом, благодаря лишь тому, что он вошёл в неё. Ещё не повернувшись, чтобы взглянуть на Джека, призвук его голоса уже звучал у него в голове. Янто усмехнулся про себя: можно было подумать, будто он _соскучился_. И… ну да, стоило лишь подумать об этом, как пришлось признаваться себе: так и есть. За какую-то пару часов он соскучился по Джеку. Сильно. До той степени, что сердце пропустило удар. Резким выдохом он отогнал наваждение подальше от своего и без того подуставшего сознания. _Это просто нелепо_. Чего нового он там увидит, в конце-то концов? Этого человека не изменило два тысячелетия в земле. Что уж говорить о каком-то там несостоявшемся апокалипсисе вселенских масштабов.

Поспешно избавившись от последней мысли, Джонс, наконец, повернулся, чтобы молча встретить капитана Харкнесса взглядом.

Джек остановился около входа, не поторопившись даже театрально сбросить свою шинель, как делал практически всегда. Вместо этого он просто замер на полпути и… осматривался по сторонам? Капитан выглядел не на шутку задумчивым, не сказать даже сбитым с толку. Но да, понятное дело, он не железный: должно быть, приключившееся утром всё же оказало на него влияние — такое случается и с лучшими из лучших. А может, он шокирован погромом, но это крайне маловероятно. Янто благоразумно предоставил ему пару минут тишины, периодически бросая в его сторону короткие взгляды, пытаясь угадать лучший момент, чтобы обратить внимание на себя.

— Быстро ты, — в конце концов отметил он, не беспокоясь об интонации лёгкой ревности. — Я-то уж думал, раз вы встретились с _Доктором_ , то эта встреча займёт ещё неделю, а то и год-другой.

— У него полно других забот, — Джек вернулся в реальность, переключившись как по щелчку, и широкая улыбка расцвела на его лице. — Он подбросил меня сюда, чтобы я сам не стал одной из этих забот. Снова.

Капитан проделал фигуру с шинелью, небрежно бросив её на диван, и, продолжив поддерживать лучезарную полуулыбку на лице, поспешил сократить расстояние в чуть ли не десяток шагов, разделявшие их с Янто.

— Мы долго прощались. Со всеми. Прощались и тепло, и слёзно, но всему начавшемуся суждено закончиться. _И_ это я настоял поторопиться, так и знай.

Янто игнорировал сближение, стараясь сохранять хотя бы вид сосредоточенности на своём занятии, и отвечал не глядя на Джека:

— Надо же. Невтерпёж было вернуться в Кардифф?

Упёршись руками в бока, Харкнесс рассмеялся — звонко и искренне, как всегда.

— А то. Домой, домой… сюда, к тебе.

— Разумеется.

Перед своим нарочно отстранённым ответом Янто мгновение колебался; настолько громкое заявление, да ещё и с порога — новость.

Хотя, конечно, нельзя отрицать: было что-то утешающее, обнадёживающее и определённо приятное в том, что Джек в самом деле _всегда возвращается_ , — к нему? — что бы там ни случилось. Сродни безопасному чувству уверенности, что вечером ты обязательно вернёшься домой, окажешься в тепле, комфорте и покое, вопреки любым неожиданным трудностям рабочего дня. Но в данный момент у Янто совершенно не было настроения открыто признавать, что он на самом деле чувствовал, а мысли об этом только вызывали больше раздражения.

— А… что с Гвен? — поинтересовался Джек спустя несколько плотных секунд молчания; в интонации его голоса затесалась аномальная нотка сомнения.

Он, безусловно, заметил воздвигнутую его партнёром стену безразличия, но также распознал, насколько это безразличие притворно. Стоит ли ему беспокоиться из-за того, что может скрываться за стеной? Стоит ли вмешиваться? Или Янто просто нужен момент наедине с собой? А если случилось что-то серьёзное — с ним, — пока капитан отсутствовал? Джек, казалось, был… искренно обеспокоен.

— Она оставалась здесь какое-то время. Помогала мне, знаешь, со… _всем этим_ , — Янто махнул ладонью в неопределённом направлении с вполне себе определённым негодованием в жесте. — В том числе подсобила с перетаскиванием останков далека куда подальше. Благослови Господь её душу, в общем. Но вскоре ушла, проверять, как там Рис. Волновалась. Знаешь же, как это бывает. В здоровых отношениях нормальных пар, которые любят друг друга и счастливы находиться в этой своей любви.

Последнее окончательно сбило Джека с толку, и пару секунд он молчал, в итоге выдав лишь беспомощное:

— … Точно.

Следующие минуты, после крайне неловкой и затянувшейся паузы, проходили в том же духе. Джек пытался завязать разговор и понять, с какой стороны подступиться к своему любовнику, который находился в скверном настроении, но во внимании определённо нуждался, пусть сам признаваться не намерен. Сперва капитан интересовался состоянием базы, затем состоянием непосредственно своих сотрудников, недавно переживших не самые лучшие минуты своей жизни… но Янто, по-прежнему занятый уборкой, даже не смотрел на него, крутившегося вокруг, а отвечал прохладно. Если честно, он не до конца понимал, почему позволял своему недовольству говорить вместо него _так громко_ , однако разбираться не хотел. Не сейчас. _Сейчас_ он был занят, и этих _занятий_ у него ещё на часы вперёд.

Всё неизбежно кончилось тем, что Джек вынужденно отступил; и в минуту, когда говорить было нечего, Янто поинтересовался, нет ли у него своих капитанских дел, особенно в свете последних событий. Тот сначала с подозрением покосился на свой офис, будто в первый раз его видел либо впервые узнал, что у него тоже есть обязанности, но после согласился и таки оставил партнёра продолжать заниматься своими делами. Янто благодарно выдохнул, оказавшись снова в тишине и покое.

Разумеется, Янто Джонс уже давным-давно принял свою участь такой неблагодарной, какой она была: пропадать в бесконечных сражениях с отродьями хаоса — беспорядком, грязью и всем, чего в помещении быть не должно, но само себя оно убрать не способно (или способно, но будет жутко сопротивляться). Однако, вопреки принятию, _иногда_ в душе поднимался столько же необъяснимый, сколько непреодолимый протест; ведь какими бы силами он ни боролся, сражения не заканчивались — а это кого угодно способно вывести из себя.

Когда наиболее выраженные повреждения были устранены и уже в целом восстановился привычный глазу вид окружающей обстановки, Янто начал чувствовать, как внимание расслаивалось и как становилось всё сложнее удерживать фокус собранным в целости, что провоцировало пассивную агрессию в отношении собственной силы воли, что в свою очередь только усугубляло ситуацию, — всё это создавало нелепый снежный ком. Пытаясь как-то тормозить эмоциональное бедствие внутри себя, Янто старался не забывать делать размеренные вдохи-выдохи и успокаивать себя мечтой о чашке дымящегося кофе. Качественного кофе. Определённой — точной — температуры, правильно приготовленного, учитывая все нюансы… Может, он даже побалует себя и нанесёт визит той грубой китаянке. Это, честное слово, было бы _наименее_ заслуженным подарком за всю его сегодняшнюю работу. А когда одних утешительных мыслей и уговоров стало уже недостаточно — он сдался и буквально рухнул на диван, по воле случая вперившись взглядом в манипулятор Разлома и тотчас испытав глубочайшее недоверие к проклятой штуковине.

Усталость тяжёлым теплом разливалась по всему телу, гонимая кровью по венам, — чёрт возьми, а ведь сейчас только полдень. Ещё целый день он должен провести на ногах.

Одно внутреннее я, донельзя неугомонное, продолжало твердить, что ему нужно непременно вернуться к работе — в конце концов, чем раньше закончишь, тем лучше, и можно будет пролежать на этом самом диване хоть всю ночь и весь следующий день, — другое, не совсем понятно откуда взявшееся, пыталось убедить, что всем живым существам, включая его, Янто, нужен отдых — как ни странно. Ничего страшного не случится, если он возьмёт перерыв на какие-то жалкие пять минут… или, может, десять… пятнадцать…

Спустя непростительно затянувшееся время перерыва, Янто собрался с силами и поднялся; в тот самый момент, как он, продолжая сидеть на диване, подпёр руками лицо, Джек возник рядом с ним снова. Такой весь… сияющий. Как всегда.

— Итак, Янто. Чем ты желаешь заняться?

_Немного_ нервная усмешка последовала со стороны Джонса.

— _Желаю покончить наконец с чёртовым бардаком_.

— Ох, — он скрестил руки на груди и, точно недоумевающе, сдвинул брови. — Я… может, тебе нужна помощь?

— Что… нет. _Нет_. Конечно нет… Что?

Внезапная сила удивления Янто была настолько велика, что окончательно подняла его с дивана. Он встал перед Джеком, скопировав его немного напряжённую позу со скрещёнными руками, и в полный голос спросил, с интонацией одновременного удивления, подозрения, требования, вместе с тем с трудом сдерживая смех:

— Простите, мистер, но кто вы, чёрт побери, такой и что вы сделали с моим боссом?

Джек в ответ только рассмеялся, отмахиваясь:

— Ну же, я ведь не настолько плохой.

— А-ага…

— Янто, я… — он выдохнул, чувствуя себя так, словно его поймали за какой-то выходкой, и никакого удовольствия это чувство сейчас не доставляло. — Мне просто выдался момент, чтобы подумать. О нас. По большей части. Что, возможно, я был недостаточно внимателен к тебе в последнее время и… я просто хотел бы сделать тебе приятно. Разве же это так противоестественно?

— _Просто_.

— Вот именно.

Янто со вздохом отвернулся от него, не в состоянии определиться, что чувствовал насчёт этого.

— Сегодня даже не мой день рождения, — само собой слетело с языка, о чём он немедленно пожалел; однако мгновением позже дополнил, на тон тише и так же куда-то в сторону. — Хотя, на мой прошлый день рождения ты вообще пропадал невесть где.

— Что ж, могу пообещать, что в этот раз всё будет по-другому.

— Лучше не обещай.

Он с трудом удержался, чтобы не добавить к сказанному что-то вроде: «Лучше не давай обещаний, которых не сможешь сдержать, чем потом исходить на сожаления зазря».

— Ладно. Допустим. Но как бы то ни было, у меня ещё полно дел.

Скомкав окончание фразы и привычным образом опустив голову, Янто, уверенный, что сможет спустить это на тормозах и останавливать его не станут, поспешил пройти мимо своего босса.

— _Но_ , — подсуетившись, Джек мягко поймал его за руку, удержав на месте. Противодействуя неловкому стремлению Янто уйти, капитан снова повернулся к нему лицом, не выпуская его ладони из своей, и сократил расстояние между ними вплоть до четверти шага. — Янто… — сперва улыбка Харкнесса показалась Джонсу снисходительной, покровительственной, и он хотел было уже возмутиться, но, в следующую секунду заметив сердечную теплоту во взгляде, до невозможного искреннюю, придержал себя, вместо того начав внимательнее приглядываться и прислушиваться к нему. — Всегда такой исполнительный. Разве же это срочно? Имею в виду, скажи честно, разве _это_ прямо сейчас _срочно_? Разве ты не мог бы, например, отложить это дело… ведь ничего дурного не случится, если ты приведёшь это место в порядок немного позже. А _мы_ пока воспользуемся свободным спокойным деньком, — он с игривой хитростью прищурился. — Не заставляй меня напоминать тебе, что я всё ещё твой босс и имею право _приказать_ тебе сделать так, как я скажу, и не иначе.

Янто отпустил смешок вместе с выдохом, смотря на их соединённые руки и находя этот вид совершенно удовлетворительным. На краю сознания промелькнула мысль, что, может быть, всё же не стоило так быстро отметать спонтанную догадку, что его босса подменили во вражеском плену.

— Что ж, — чувствуя, что начал поддаваться, протянул он, — предложение, безусловно, заманчивое, этого отрицать не могу. Но, раз на то пошло, откуда тебе знать, что день будет _спокойным_? Мы ведь манипулировали Разломом, разве это не сделало его ещё более нестабильным и не повлечёт за собой больше сюрпризов? Знаешь же, как это бывает.

— Я честным трудом заработал право на кое-какие сведения насчёт обстановки на Земле в ближайшую неделю, — авторитетно заявил капитан. — Так что, да, _я знаю_.

— Что, прогноз погоды тоже? — саркастично парировал Янто, приподняв бровь.

Продолжая с явным самодовольством широко улыбаться, Джек приосанился и начал докладывать неприлично деловитым голосом:

— Солнечно, переменная облачность. Температура воздуха утром…

— Хорошо, — Янто рассмеялся; теперь ему официально пришлось признаться себе, что не устоял перед неоспоримым очарованием своего капитана. В который раз. — Ладно… ладно, ты меня убедил.

Усмехнувшись, Джек наклонился к его лицу, наградил невесомым поцелуем в щёку, из-за которого стройный ряд мурашек пробежал вниз по позвоночнику Янто, и, прежде чем отпустить его, прошептал:

— Чудесно.

Полуденное солнце, как и было обещано, сияло, щедро поливая светом всё вокруг. Ни облачка не мешалось на пути жизнерадостных лучей, тянувшихся обнимать планету и каждого её обитателя.

Яркий свет чуть не ослепил Янто, как только он покинул благодатную тень базы. Оказавшись под солнцем, он не испытал ничего нового, кроме волновой ряби раздражения — свет вынуждал щуриться, что он ужасно не любил, и к тому же являлся предвестником жаркого дня. Возможно, надевать пиджак всё же не стоило.

Хотя быстрый душ и новый чистый костюм, у которого отсутствовала память о борьбе с бардаком, в отличие от предыдущего, на самом деле обеспечили некоторый _моральный подъём_ , его всеобъемлющее недовольство развеиваться не торопилось. Но, раз уж он согласился на эту вылазку вместе с Джеком, отступать некуда.

Янто прошёл вперёд, остановившись перед заграждением, и какое-то время наблюдал, как в заливе начинало понемногу восстанавливаться будничное движение — как и, следовало полагать, во всём остальном городе тоже. Всё как всегда. Бытие отыщет дорогу.

— Они были повсюду, да? Эти далеки.

Он сам не ожидал, что начнёт говорить об этом, однако сказанного не воротишь. Капитан Джек встал рядом с ним, скрестив руки на груди, и не стал тянуть с ответом:

— Как чёртов пух в тополином лесу.

Янто насмешливо хмыкнул, в очередной раз поражаясь, с какой небрежностью они говорят о чём-то, что обычные люди заворожённо назвали бы по меньшей мере _немыслимым_. Скептицизм, который овладел им за время работы в Торчвуде… это противоестественно.

— Пожалуй, порадуюсь, что я выбрал не явиться на сцену в сегодняшнем утреннике.

— Да уж. С этим не поспорю.

Янто безучастно наблюдал, как одинокое бледное облако, повисшее на горизонте, медленно истаивало, точно изгнанный призрак. Кратковременный отзвук. Как и всё вокруг него, как он сам — однажды.

Он поёжился. Тепло пощипывало кожу, провоцируя появление мурашек — такое странное редкое чувство, оно порождало маячащую мысль: что-то не так; будто что-то мешало привычному восприятию реальности.

Янто перевёл взгляд на Джека, ища чувства стабильности хотя бы рядом с ним — неизменным. Вечным. Почувствовав на себе вес взгляда своего партнёра, капитан повернулся к нему и подарил обнадёживающую улыбку; солнечный свет причудливо обрисовывал его фигуру, отражался от кожи и одежды, из-за чего Янто начинало казаться, что он на самом деле способен сиять.

— Должен сказать, я давно не видел настолько спокойного неба, — сказал он вдруг отвлечённо. — А для меня “давно”, это… ну, ты знаешь.

— Может, ты просто не замечал раньше.

— Может и так.

Ещё на какое-то время они остались там, на набережной, облокотившись на ограждение, слегка касаясь друг друга ладонями… ощущали размеренные дуновения солоноватого ветра, ласковыми прикосновениями беспокоившие кожу, тепло летнего солнца; замечали, что всё осталось по-прежнему. Как будто не существовало никакой угрозы глобального исчезновения пару часов назад. Чайки галдели всё с тем же энтузиазмом, волны в заливе спокойным шелестом переговаривались друг с другом, ветер… всё, за исключением, пожалуй, одной детали: людских голосов почти не было слышно. Но и то лишь до поры, пока основные массы отойдут от пережитого шока — это непременно случится, и тогда земная жизнь окончательно вернётся на круги своя.

Джек улыбался, чувствуя своим особенным восприятием бессмертного существа, как всё дышало обновлённой жизнью; чувствуя, как размеренное дыхание молодого мира щекотливо касалось кожи. Янто не мог не обратить внимания на перемену настроения своего партнёра: тот выглядел едва ли не _вдохновенно_ — такой момент определённо нельзя упускать.

— Я просто… — Джек собрался отмахнуться от замечания, но в последний момент отказался от этого побуждения. — Ты прав. Я не замечал раньше. Но теперь могу, — он отпустил небольшую паузу, вздохнув. — Ты чувствуешь? Это спокойствие, повсюду, оно… как благодарность.

— А мне кажется, что, напротив, как-то _чересчур спокойно_. Это настораживает. Но ты так не думаешь?..

Джек не ответил, продолжая улыбаться. Пару мгновений Янто пристально смотрел на него, пока не решился спросить прямо:

— Что с тобой не так? — в вопросе не прозвучало упрёка, лишь искренний интерес.

— Почему ты думаешь, что со мной что-то не так?

— А разве так? Ты… — он безуспешно попытался выразить что-то, что не мог передать словами, неопределённым жестом в сторону капитана, — … _в порядке_?

— Да. Вот именно. Я в порядке. Как и все мы. Наш мир. Наша вселенная, — он помедлил, прежде чем добавить: — благодаря Доктору.

Янто помолчал, то сжимая губы, то вдыхая, точно не решаясь что-то высказать. Но в конце концов, потерев пальцами глаза, он нарочито скомкано пробурчал:

— Даже не знаю.

Но конечно, Джек расслышал и выразительно посмотрел на него, безмолвно настаивая продолжать — иногда ему как-то удавалось даже без слов оставаться таким настойчивым, что Янто в очередной раз сдавался.

— Имею в виду, да, безусловно, он хорош, и это была хорошая работа, превосходная… демонстрация… героизма. Пожалуй. Но я не знаю его.

— Если бы ты только был там…

— Я не к тому это говорю. Джек, я…

Невольно прервавшись на полуслове, Янто отпустил невесёлый смешок; он ругал себя за то, что не мог подобрать слов для столь складно звучавшей в голове мысли — возможно, стоило лучше обдумать, нужно ли её вообще озвучивать. Прежний смысл, излагаемый словами, предательски приобретал очертания нелепицы. Однако стушёвываться определённо было поздно.

— _Ты_ там тоже был, — спустя пару секунд продолжил он. — Уверен, что не просто для красоты — при всём уважении к… в общем, я _знаю_ , ты тоже играл немаловажную роль. Как всегда.

Янто вновь прервался, чтобы посмотреть на него, надеясь обнаружить на этом невозможном лице выражение внимающего человека, а не наиболее вероятное — насмешку, — и с трудом сдержал выдох облегчения, когда в кои-то веке действительно произошло то, что ему хотелось.

— _Я_ считаю, что сегодня в небе светит солнце благодаря тебе, Джек, — Янто снова прятал свой взгляд, но не улыбку, полную неподдельной нежности, совершенно не стесняясь её в настоящий момент. — У всех свои герои — на любой вкус и цвет, сколько угодно. И… мне достаточно одного, которого я вижу рядом с собой. Каждый день.

— _Я_ — _твой герой_ , правильно всё понимаю? — Харкнесс окончательно расплылся в довольстве своей улыбки.

В этот раз не сдержавшись, Янто шумно выдохнул — вот и всё, _момент испорчен_.

— Да. Правильно. Теперь можешь никогда не произносить это вслух снова, спасибо.

— О, это действительно огромная честь для меня, быть твоим героем, Янто Джонс…

Янто отмахнулся от него — уже не первый раз происходило что-то подобное: сперва он покупается на его искренность, его обаяние, а затем неуместная легкомысленность капитана Харкнесса или какой-нибудь бесстыдный комментарий приводит его к неизбежному конфузу. Что-то не особо разборчиво, но определённо возмущённо, пробормотав, он резко отошёл и направился куда-то в сторону — не важно, куда, главное, чтобы в противоположную от Харкнесса. Джек, смеясь, поспешил за ним. А полминуты несерьёзных препирательств спустя, настырность и очарование Джека всё же одержали верх над возмущением Янто; и они, взявшись за руки, вместе отправились дальше, прочь от набережной, но ещё не зная точного пункта назначения. Это не имело особого значения; для начала — подальше от места, где они и без того проводили приблизительно _все_ свои дни.

А на самом деле… Джек хотел бы возразить. Он знал, что не может быть героем — если не брать в расчёт всё остальное, то как минимум потому, что он бессмертный. Потому что он не может узнать по-настоящему, каково рисковать _всем_ ради близких, ради беззащитных, да просто ради чего-то большего. Герои живут тем, что идут на риск, совершают жертвы, отдают самих себя целиком, поскольку им небезразличны те, кто рядом с ними, небезразлично настоящее, прошлое, будущее — вселенная. Джек не чувствовал, что это про него. Потому что он… уже давно умер.

Капитан Харкнесс знал: последний герой будет умирать — и он станет тому свидетелем.

Однако он благоразумно оставил всё при себе. Ему совершенно не хотелось даже самую малость испортить сегодняшний день — их день — нисколько. Хотелось только, чтобы Янто почувствовал себя счастливым. Это наименьшее, что Джек хотел бы… что должен дать ему. Хотя бы сегодня.

— Помнишь, мы как-то ходили на свидание в зоопарк? Ну, ещё когда всё закончилось огромным монстром, твоим превращением в человека-невидимку и моей смертью.

— Ага. Припоминаю что-то такое.

— Я вот тоже припоминаю. Что тогда задолжал тебе мороженое…

Тотчас поморщившись, Янто разочарованно вздохнул, отворачиваясь от партнёра. Джек, не понимая причины, одарил его красноречивым взглядом.

— Не хочу мороженого…

Интонации Янто сквозили отчаянием от недопонимая со стороны Джека. Однако это всё равно не помогло — тот продолжал глядеть на него так, словно кто-то впервые сказал в его присутствии, что инопланетяне существуют.

— _Я не люблю мороженое_. У меня от него болит голова.

Многозначительный взгляд говорил сам за себя: Янто уже презирал, что ему пришлось _озвучивать_ этот факт; он всем своим видом показывал, насколько его капитан близок к опасной грани.

Джек выглядел сконфуженным, но сдаваться не стал:

— Что ж, не беда. Мы придумаем что-нибудь другое. А то больная голова нам нужна меньше всего… — он широко улыбался самым очаровательным образом, наивно полагая, что это может спасти его. — Повезло тебе — моя голова полна самых разных планов.

— Ещё бы…

_Иногда_ — в последнее время всё чаще — Янто испытывал неописуемой силы желание высказать Джеку… _всё_. Потому что он, Янто, его ведь уговаривать даже не надо — он готов был для Джека на что угодно. Готов был принять любой величины риск, и принимал, взвалить на себя любого уровня непосильности задачу, а Джек продолжал себя вести так… как вёл. Иногда Янто не на шутку опасался, что может не выдержать, ведь это оказывало ощутимое давление на его без того неисчислимое количество подавленных эмоций, вытесняло их, погребаемых на протяжении всей его жизни, наружу. Казалось, скоро сдерживающий их сосуд лопнет по швам и… _терпение кончится_. _Иногда_ обжигающую ревность (которую он, конечно же, чувствовал!) было так сложно задушить в себе, что она сама душила его, вставала поперёк горла, физически мешая дышать. Но он сдерживался; опять и опять. Улыбаясь. Ведь понимал, что если произойдёт эмоциональный взрыв с его стороны — это только закончит между ними их “какие-то там отношения”. Джек не исправится — да и зачем? он же Джек чёртов Харкнесс — это неотъемлемая часть его натуры, за которую, в том числе, его и находят таким привлекательным. И у Янто язык не повернётся сказать, что он исключение. Но _иногда_ … так хотелось побыть чуть более эгоистичным, требовательным к себе, может быть даже капризным. Почувствовать себя, хоть ненадолго, действительно особенным. Только для него. Только они — друг для друга.

Однако сегодняшний день совершенно иного рода. Сегодня всё было на удивление просто. Сегодня всё внимание капитана было отдано ему. Никаких затяжных взглядов в сторону, на прохожих, двусмысленных шуток о них же, или случайных воспоминаний о хорошем времени с кем-то увлекательно симпатичным, ничего в таком роде — даже своё наручное устройство, на которое Джек постоянно поглядывал в обычные дни, если они вдвоём отправлялись куда-то в свободное время. С одной стороны, перемена ощущалась _так странно_ , но с другой… он ведь, чёрт возьми, этого заслужил. Хоть один день побыть в центре внимания своего партнёра — видимо, сегодня на самом деле свершилось грёбанное _чудо_ , раз уж Джек сам, без постороннего вмешательства, пришёл к той же мысли.

Янто даже не осознавал целиком, насколько ему не хватало такого простого, естественного взаимодействия с Джеком: просто идти вдоль знакомых улиц и бульваров, без конкретно выявленной цели, держась с ним за руки, переговариваясь, смеясь или остроумно комментируя всё вокруг, подобно старой супружеской паре, или просто молчать, погрузившись в собственные мысли — но рядом друг с другом. Возможно, не хватало всю его жизнь. До тех пор, как настоящее не случилось.

— Это… это было близко. Так близко, — выдохнул Янто, равнодушно перекатывая вилкой по тарелке остатки своего позднего обеда.

Джек, сидевший перед ним с одним полупустым стаканом воды рядом с рукой, вопросительно посмотрел на него, надеясь, что он ещё уточнит.

— Ведь если бы в ту минуту за нами не присматривал призрак Тош, тот далек… — он вздохнул снова и отложил в сторону столовый прибор, приняв окончательное решение, что с него уже хватит. — Не обращай внимания. Слегка запоздалая реакция.

— Нет, не надо. Пожалуйста, не загораживайся, — Джек ясно видел сомнения партнёра и мягко взял его руки в свои, надеясь придать уверенности.

Некоторое время Янто молча смотрел на их руки; ощущение безопасности, защищённости, которое в любое время можно найти вблизи Джека, утешало и обволакивало, точно тёплый шерстяной плед, а когда он вдобавок вот так держал его за руки… как бы ни хотелось отрицать, Джонс вынужденно признал, что один этот жест действительно помог.

— Так бывает всегда. Пока мы… пока я на задании, нет времени обращать внимания на эмоции, будь то даже самый ужасный террор из всех когда-либо испытываемых. Но как время проходит… они не спрашивают. Обычно, чтобы не погрязнуть в этом, я отвлекаюсь на что-то — чаще всего на другое задание, или… да ты и сам прекрасно знаешь мои методы. Но сейчас, когда ты вытянул меня… — он отвёл взгляд в сторону и притворно усмехнулся. — Нет, знаешь, не стоит, я просто… наверное, всё дело в том, что не стоило доверять тебе выбор столовой. Я в порядке.

— Янто… ну же. Я прекрасно вижу, что это не так. И не сваливай вину на свой обед, он ни в чём не виноват, — теперь валлиец улыбнулся уже по-настоящему, и Джек поддержал его улыбку своей, вместе с тем, что наклонился к нему ближе и сжал ладони чуть крепче. — Что бы там ни было, ты можешь сказать мне.

Янто смотрел на правильные черты его спокойного, слегка сосредоточенного лица, в его небесно-голубые глаза, прямой взгляд которых на данный момент полнился настолько искренним сопереживанием, что не откликнуться — непосильная задача. И… он рассказал. Со временем. Сначала неуверенно, прилагая усилия, чтобы слова тянулись друг за другом стройным рядом, иногда чуть не запинаясь, точно рассказывал что-то запретное… В какой-то степени так и было, поскольку Янто не привык делиться своими внутренними переживаниями. И, откровенно говоря, ещё совсем недавно он был более чем уверен, что Джек — последний человек, которому он стал бы открывать что-то настолько сокровенное. Однако именно это и произошло. С каждым словом становилось легче, речь постепенно выстраивалась, потому что Янто чувствовал, что Джек внимает ему, слушает, понимает. Поддерживает.

Всё накопившееся со дня смерти Тошико и Оуэна обрушилось лавинным обвалом из-за эмоционального барьера Янто. Он признавался, что до сих пор не мог в полном смысле слова пережить произошедшее тогда. А вкупе со старыми потрясениями, оставившими незаживающие шрамы, он ощущал себя до ужаса обессиленным и опасался, что может не справиться; что не сможет смириться с наглым вмешательством несвоевременной смерти в его жизнь. Он признавался, как устал от потерь, как устал оттого, что пустота внутри него не прекращала разрастаться и поглощать свет его души, оттого, что снаружи на него свалилось слишком многое с этих пор, как они остались втроём. Он признавался, насколько нелепыми находил недомолвки между ними — особенно между им и Джеком, особенно насчёт этого. Ведь они были там — все, — стояли рядом, прижимаясь друг к другу, слушая прощальное сообщение Тошико. И Джек утешительно говорил, что конец — лишь новое начало; Янто признавался, что это ничуть не помогло. И всё: они не поднимали больше тему того, что случилось — ни разу, — продолжали притворяться, что могут жить и работать в месте, полном призраков, как ни в чём не бывало. Как будто всё идёт своим чередом. Только мимолётные взгляды то и дело останавливались на вычищенном полу, навсегда оставшимся запятнанным кровью в воспоминании, да голоса в конференц-зале звучали громче обычного, с отчаянной неоглашённой целью перебороть удручающую тишину, искажавшую пространство, ужимавшую и урезавшую его, что становилось физически невозможно находиться там. Вопреки всему, они не говорили. До этого дня. И теперь, постфактум, Янто было до невозможности обидно за погибших друзей — разве же это правильно, что они, оставшиеся здесь, продолжали молчать об их смертях так долго? Не давали себе возможности горевать, воспрещали уделять внимание своей скорби, изгоняли свою боль, точно она инородное тело, — и просто продолжали идти дальше, без оглядки?

— Я… в ужасе. Постоянно. Даже не помню, когда это стало моим фоновым состоянием — навсегда. Я не знаю, что с этим делать. Каждый мой день, каждый мой час… может стать последним. И это даже не какие-то там экзистенциальные домыслы. Это моя реальность. Наша реальность, Джек, — Янто прикусил губу и уставился на кружку остывшего чая в своих руках (рисковать брать в таком месте кофе было бы опрометчиво). Он отпустил нервный смешок, пряча под ним неприятно лезущий наружу всхлип. — Ну вот, надеюсь, ты доволен. Заставил меня увидеть, насколько я в самом деле жалок.

— Это не правда, Янто, не говори так. Всё хорошо. То, что ты чувствуешь, всего лишь доказывает, что ты живой человек, — Джек продолжал смотреть на него с невиданной искренностью сочувствия. — И я благодарен, что ты решился поговорить об этом со мной.

Капитан Харкнесс хотел бы добавить, что он не просто _понимает_ , каково испытывать этот постоянный ужас. Хотел признаться, что _он тоже_ в ужасе. И что его страх тоже имеет весьма конкретные очертания. Однако вместо этого он только чуть крепче сжимал ладонь Янто в своей; пока страх Джека не настиг их, пока есть время и пока их шанс — единственный шанс — ещё не исчерпан.

Янто был благодарен, что они наконец-то искренни друг с другом, тем самым позволили обрушиться сдерживающему барьеру — как в их отношениях, так и в нём самом. Он не был уверен, что принесёт им подобная перемена, но разве может ощущение, будто даже дышать стало легче, предвещать беду?

Почему Джек раньше не говорил с ним так, как сегодня?

— Смотри-ка, что это там? _Фотобудка_?

— Ради всего святого… они же даже не так называются.

Вместо словесного ответа Джек взглянул на Янто; огоньки озорства промелькнули в его глазах — широкая улыбка увенчала прямолинейную провокацию.

— Ты же не собираешься… _нет_.

— Почему нет?

— В самом деле?

— Ну же.

Решив подтвердить серьёзность своих намерений действием, капитан взял любовника за руку и потянул в сторону.

— Мы же… даже никогда ничего подобного не делали, — почти не сопротивляясь, бормотал Джонс.

— Всё бывает в первый раз, — Харкнесс усмехнулся, в очередной раз расплывшись в ухмылке. — Тем более, я ведь не призываю заняться там чем-нибудь помимо фотографии. Хотя, кто знает…

— Очень хорошо, что не призываешь, — отстранённо отвечал он, надеясь, что успешно спрятал улыбку, выдававшую, что игривая мысль зацепилась за этот намёк. Однако на сей раз оказался неправ.

Янто, конечно, представлял, что внутри будет тесно. Но чтобы настолько… он даже не заметил, как начал прижиматься к Джеку; тот, естественно, был не против и с готовностью затащил его в свои крепкие объятия. Чего Янто не представлял, так это что его воспалённое чистоплотностью вкупе с перфекционизмом сознание примется воображать далеко не самые приятные картины. Всех возможных людей, побывавших здесь до них, оставивших свои следы повсюду… Казалось, ещё немного, и его брезгливость примет отдельный физический образ, только для того, чтобы взвыть от досады.

Всё закончилось так же быстро, как и началось. И вот, Джек смотрел на получившиеся фотографии: ряд из четырёх кадров. На первом кадре Янто прятал лицо на его плече; на остальных, вышедших на удивление удачно, они обнимали друг друга и улыбались, выглядя по-настоящему счастливыми. Капитан старался не показывать, что тронут, но из-за наполненных радостью фотографий улыбка так и напрашивалась на лицо.

— Ну, и что там получилось? — спросил Янто, на самом деле никогда не испытывавший особого интереса к фотографированию самого себя; он заглянул любовнику через плечо в тот самый момент, как Джек спрятал фотографии в карман шинели.

— Увидишь как-нибудь потом, — в качестве извинения Джек притянул его к себе, приобняв за плечи, и подарил ласковый поцелуй в лоб.

— Эй, — Янто упёрся в его грудь ладонью, как будто негодуя. — Вообще-то _я_ заплатил за них.

— Ага, а ты помнишь, от кого твой заработок _зависит_?

С выражением глубокого и искреннего возмущения, Джонс выпутался из его объятий и отступил на шаг, сложив руки на груди.

— Ох… это уже просто низко. _Мистер_.

Джек только рассмеялся, поддразнивая его.

На протяжении целого дня Янто тайком пытался разгадать загадку настроения капитана Джека Харкнесса, но ему так и не удалось. Хотя тот всё время вёл себя энергично и открыто, позиционируя себя готовым к любому роду взаимодействия, что-то в его приподнятом настрое казалось фальшивым. Что-то пряталось там, под тонким слоем маски, скрывалось ярким светом растапливающей сердца улыбки, и Джонс никак не мог разглядеть, что это, или хотя бы приблизиться к истине. Помимо всего прочего, создавалось впечатление, что капитана тянет убежать. Причём в полном смысле этого слова: чего стоило одно лишь то, что он чуть было не затащил их обоих на прогулку на чёртовой яхте. Янто чувствовал: дай ему волю прямо сейчас — капитан бы сбежал на другую планету, в другую галактику, да хоть на край вселенной, и потянул бы своего любовника за собой. Это обстоятельство тоже не могло не настораживать. От чего он хочет убежать? Или напротив, стремится что-то догнать? Янто предпринял попытку намёками выведать правду, однако и это никуда его не привело.

В конечном итоге Янто просто спросил себя: может, проблема в нём самом? Может, стоит перестать таким параноиком, и может, это правда просто Джек? Без подвохов? Может, стоит позволить себе не думать об этом, только не пока есть возможность расслабиться и просто _быть с ним_?

Янто Джонс молчал уже почти полминуты, не в состоянии продолжать притворяться, будто не замечает, что происходит.

Солнце уже перебралось на западную часть неба и лениво сползало к горизонту, точно до последнего оттягивая момент; его яркое свечение окрашивало золотом всё, к чему прикасалось, и капитан Джек смотрел на своего любовника в предзакатном свете так, словно только теперь по-настоящему увидел его. До сего момента Янто рассказывал ему полную версию истории про свой арест в подростковом возрасте за мелкую кражу: про плохую компанию, под влияние которой попал, про то, насколько ужаснула его тогда обстановка в участке и все люди, находившиеся там, — как преступники, так и блюстители закона, — и про нагоняй от отца, который ждал его сразу по возвращении домой… Он прервался, когда понял, что Джек, судя по всему, не очень-то слушает.

И вот, Янто молчал… а Джек, не произнося ни слова, всё равно продолжал смотреть на него _так_ — пристально, не отрываясь, и как будто… он не решался даже подумать это слово: влюблённо. Джонс неловко улыбнулся, слегка недоверчиво прищурившись, и, нарочито отчётливо проговаривая слова, поинтересовался:

— У меня что-то на лице?

Только постфактум Янто понял, что гораздо лучше воспринял бы, если бы Джек притворился, будто ничего не происходило; потому что то, как, в придачу к столь тёплому взгляду, преобразилось улыбкой его лицо… Янто казалось, что он прямо сейчас провалится под землю от внезапной силы поднявшегося внутри смущения.

Казалось бы, в данный момент эмоциональная ситуация ну просто не могла стать _ещё хуже_ , однако именно это и произошло: Джек ответил.

— Нет, ничего. Просто… ты, — он отпустил паузу, вдохнул и следующее прошептал на выдохе: — Невероятно красивый.

— … Ты никогда раньше не—

— Знаю. Нам многое не помешало бы наверстать, ты так не думаешь?

Янто перевёл взгляд куда-то в сторону и приставил кулак ко рту, стараясь не допустить, чтобы смущение говорило за него. Прекрасно распознавая состояние партнёра, в особенности по тотчас покрасневшим ушным раковинам, Джек, ободрительно улыбаясь, потрепал его по плечу:

— Я могу больше не делать так, если тебя смущает…

— Меня? Нет. Ещё бы, — он усмехнулся, расправил плечи и взглянул на своего любовника с возросшей уверенностью. — Продолжай.

Со стороны могло бы показаться, что любовники, нашедшие уединение в пространстве наполненной красным светом комнаты, целую вечность назад разделили последний интимный момент друг с другом — так нетерпимы телодвижения, так клокотало обжигающее чувство внутри, будто вот-вот, и всё будет упущено невозвратно. Горячее дыхание неровными порывами обдавало лицо и шею напротив, смешивалось с чужим; требовательные прикосновения всё больше распаляли красное пламя желания; пальцы цеплялись за одежду, за волосы, кожу. Подрагивающие белые ладони двигались неровно, инстинктивно, едва не агрессивно срывая подтяжки, расстёгивая пуговицы, безуспешно сражаясь с застёжкой ремня; бронзоватые ладони перемещались плавно и тактично, словно исполняя отточенный танец, напирая или отступая лишь там, где и когда надо — не упуская ни единой фигуры из своей аллеманды.

Слегка прохладный воздух комнаты коснулся обнажившейся кожи под только что распахнутой рубашкой Янто; Харкнесс весомым хозяйским движением погладил чувствительный участок тела любовника своей горячей сухой ладонью, оставляя длинный пылающий отпечаток, изгоняя даже призрак прохлады. В следующее же мгновение он поцелуем коснулся чувствительного места под самым ухом Янто и прижался к нему, наступая, сужая пространство вокруг лишь до их разгорячённых тел, их требовательной страсти. Джонс, с трудом сохраняя остатки терпения, прикусил губу, проглатывая стон — он не намеревался идти вразрез со своими принципами и стилем и сдаваться так сразу, как бы ни хотелось.

Проворным, но ничуть не грубым, а напротив даже ласковым, движением, взяв партнёра за плечи, Джек развернул его к себе спиной. Янто поддался; вздрогнул — приятная волна мурашек прокатилась по всему телу, не оставив без внимания ни единой клетки, — когда его любовник оставил долгий слегка резковатый, с зубами, собственнический поцелуй на шее сзади и шагнул вперёд, настойчиво прижимая его к стене; к этому времени рубашка окончательно исчезла где-то в пространстве; руки Джека Харкнесса уверенными, попеременно ласкающими и требовательными, движениями касались спины Янто, плавной поступью опускаясь ниже, задержавшись на мгновение на пояснице… до тех пор пока одна рука не соскользнула на ягодицу и крепко сжала её, а вторая поглаживающе переместилась по его бедру вперёд — и прямо под бельё. Едва ли в силах контролировать себя, Янто протянул свободную, не зажатую у стены, руку назад, требовательно схватился за бедро Джека, сжав плотную ткань его брюк. Он был буквально в полушаге от того, чтобы начать исходить проклятиями на весь белый свет, потому что чувствовал, что, чёрт возьми, _растает_ , когда в следующее мгновение Джек снова сжал зубы на его шее, прижавшись бёдрами и запустив руку ещё дальше; пришлось сильно постараться, чтобы не сдаться и не отпустить первый протяжный стон прямо сейчас. Следующий воздушный поцелуй Джека пришёлся вновь около чувствительного уха; обдав то самое раскрасневшееся ухо и незащищённую шею своим горячим дыханием, он прошептал:

— О нет, милый, не так быстро.

И широкие ладони снова неторопливо поднимались, блуждая по бледному телу, напряжённому каждой своей клеткой… Поддаваясь раздразнённым эмоциям, Янто оцарапал поверхность стены; он больше не был уверен, хотелось ли ему проклинать любовника, или благословлять его, или умолять… Похотливая мысль зацепилась за значение: _умолять_. Развернуться и оттолкнуть его — на мгновение, — избавиться, наконец, от ремня, прямо здесь рухнуть перед ним на колени, увлекая за собой его брюки — о, боже. Но ладони сдерживали его слишком крепко, и не хотелось вырываться из этих объятий даже на мгновение — пока.

Спустя длинную череду мгновений, расплывшихся в ощущениях тепла от чужого тела и нежности кожи, Янто, уверенный только лишь в том, что чувствовал под собой простыни, расслабленно прикрыл глаза, поддаваясь неуклонным страстным поцелуям в шею. Поймав его на этом, Джек прервался и взял лицо любовника ладонями.

— Нет-нет, так дело не пойдёт, — он широко ухмыльнулся, встретив недопонимание в его взгляде. — Я хочу, чтобы ты больше не прятался. Хочу видеть тебя. Хочу, чтобы ты видел меня. Всё время, — не в силах долго воздерживаться от желаемого, Джек выразительно смотрел на шею Янто: больше всего на свете ему хотелось припасть обратно к ней, однако и прояснить этот момент — тоже. — Понятно?

В ответ на это Джонс повёл бровью и вызывающе ухмыльнулся:

— Как прикажете, _сэр_.

— Очень хорошо, — Харкнесс склонился и принялся целовать его нежно порозовевшие щёки; вместе с тем он продолжал говорить, горячим шёпотом обдавая шею: — Хочу ловить каждое чувство в твоём взгляде, видеть каждую, даже самую крошечную, перемену в выражении твоего лица… — толкнув носом подбородок валлийца и как следует облюбовав челюсть и верхний участок шеи, он на мгновение приостановился, — … когда я буду брать тебя, когда ты отдашься мне без остатка, когда будешь, кончая, содрогаться в моих руках, — ласково целуя шею возлюбленного, Джек противоречиво требовательно касался пальцами к его опьянённому возбуждением телу. — Хочу отчётливо видеть это всё на твоём лице. Хочу запомнить каждое мгновение близости с тобой, чтобы вспоминать ещё долго, очень долго, — он отстранился, только чтобы спуститься к ямочке между ключицами и уделить ей особое внимание. — Никаких границ между нами больше. Ни сегодня… никогда.

— Разнообразие твоих фетишей уже не должно меня удивлять, но ты по-прежнему как-то ухитряешься это делать, — казалось, невозможно было говорить как прежде, выдержанно и спокойно, но… у Янто определённо много опыта. Хотя дискомфорт от искусанной нижней губы уже давал о себе знать. — Разве должен я вообще чему-то ещё удивляться?.. Особенно после той ночи, ког—

Оторвавшись от своего занятия, Джек закрыл ему рот ладонью, с трудом сдерживая смешки.

— Во-первых… _это_ была твоя идея, — Янто с зажатым ртом смог только саркастично угукнуть. — Да-да, не прибедняйся. А во-вторых…

Джек убрал руку с его рта и тотчас заменил затяжным страстным поцелуем.

— Это не ответ… — слабо выдохнул Янто в его губы.

— Уверен?

Харкнесс безжалостно отстранился на пару бесконечных мгновений, испытывающе глядя ему в глаза — Янто выдержал этот длительный зрительный контакт, хотя не мог понять его истинного чувства во взгляде его остужающе-голубых глаз. Но как бы там ни было, Джек выглядел донельзя довольным.

— Вот так. Очень хорошо. Смотри на меня. _Каждое мгновение_ , помнишь?

Ослепительная улыбка блеснула ещё раз, прежде чем он наклонился к груди любовника и жемчужной дорожкой поцелуев скоро и безо всякого предупреждения опустился к его расставленным ногам.

— Ах ты дьявол, — Янто не был уверен, произнёс ли он это вслух или только подумал, когда чувственные поцелуи Джека пришлись на внутреннюю сторону его бедра.

Янто Джонс закрыл глаза рукой, упав на простыни, которые на деле оказались куда удобнее, чем выглядели. Он с наслаждением потянулся, не заботясь, как выглядел со стороны в такой расслабленной открытой позе, — совершенно обнажённый. Собственно, с чего его вообще должно это заботить?.. В конце концов, он не был бы против, если бы это ненароком спровоцировало его партнёра на активные действия… снова. Не видя перед собой ничего, кроме собственных скомканных мыслей, Янто выравнивал дыхание; пытался сдерживать шумом просившиеся вдохи-выдохи, унимая лёгкую — но донельзя приятную — дрожь в ногах. Он улыбался, ощущая сладостное послевкусие чувственного секса, довольный каждой миллисекундой времени, проведённого в близости с Джеком. Порой, как и в настоящее время, он поражался, насколько Джек на самом деле невероятен в своей сексуальности. И насколько ему всё-таки повезло испытать его… в столь многих, различных аспектах. Янто убрал руку с глаз, чтобы взглянуть на своего любовника, стоявшего нагим к нему спиной чуть поодаль, у какого-то низкого шкафчика, — Джек _никогда_ не спешил одеваться. Улыбка валлийца стала шире — какой всё-таки замечательный открывался вид. Сейчас, глядя на него, не хотелось думать, насколько это всё сложно, насколько запутанны его чувства к капитану, насколько проблематична эта привязанность; не хотелось думать, что он не первый и не последний; не хотелось думать ни о чём, только ловить ускользавшее послевкусие, исчезавшие отзвуки только что произошедшего, и радоваться, что оно _произошло_. Хотелось думать только, может быть, о том, как благозвучно сочеталось имя его капитана с откровенным “я люблю тебя”, что так настойчиво просилось сойти с языка — прямо сейчас; как одно предвкушение признания вызывало терпкие мурашки под шеей. Янто правда влюблён в него, и сейчас хотелось видеть в этом только хорошее — и всё. Не думать — отдаться чувству. Но он всё-таки думал, верно? Слишком много думал. Иначе уже бы высказал Харкнессу всё до последней капли, ничуть не заботясь насчёт его реакции. Вместо этого Джонс молчит. И будет продолжать молчать; возможно, до тех пор, пока не станет слишком поздно.

Янто чуть изменил свою позу: лёг на бок, накинув на бёдра тонкое покрывало — только потому что заметил, что становится прохладно, никак не потакая своей застенчивости. И продолжил блуждать взглядом по телу возлюбленного мужчины со спины. Минуту спустя, Джек пожелал обернуться к своему партнёру, и декорации сменились — Янто поймал себя на том, как поспешил поднять взгляд на его лицо. Харкнесс неизбежно заметил это и расплылся в привольной усмешке; конечно же, он ни за что не стал бы спускать такое на тормозах.

— _Серьёзно_? После всего, что было, сколько раз было и как было, ты по-прежнему _стесняешься_ прямо смотреть на меня?

— Я _не_ … — запротестовал было Янто, но, поняв, что схватка заведомо проиграна, с шумом выдохнул и отмахнулся. — Ой, отвали.

Янто с вызовом посмотрел ему в глаза — Джек только рассмеялся снова, сдаваясь под тяжестью веса его взгляда, и вернулся к своему занятию около этого шкафчика, которое, очевидно, пока старался скрывать. Благоразумно оставив его наедине с этим что-бы-там-ни-было, Янто бросал беглые взгляды по сторонам.

— Теперь я узнаю это место, — позже заявил он. — Только разве эта квартира всегда была… такой гостеприимной?

Джек откликнулся очередным смешком.

— У тебя, как и всегда, глаз-алмаз… что ж, ты поймал меня. Может быть, я заходил сюда на днях. Разок-другой… — отстав, наконец, от своего шкафа, он повернулся и продемонстрировал появившуюся в руке бутылку вина и тщательно отполированные фужеры в другой.

— _Не может быть_ , — довольный сюрпризом, протянул Джонс.

— Просто подумал, что… — попутно с открыванием бутылки, Харкнесс выразительным взглядом прошёлся по партнёру, всё ещё лежавшему в изысканно соблазнительной позе, — для абсолютного совершенства этой картины не достаёт только бокала вина в твоей руке.

— Знаешь, что? Ты прав.

Благодарно улыбаясь, Янто принял фужер из его рук, уже наполненный благородной жидкостью до половины, и проследил взглядом, как Джек сел рядом на постель.

— Ты же понимаешь, что всё это наводит на мысль, что… ты планировал сегодня заранее?..

— “Сегодня”? Собирался украсть тебя на свидание и под конец затащить в ближайшую постель? Что ж… виновен.

— Надо же. Невероятно.

— Что в этом для тебя такого удивительного?

— То, _когда_ ты всё это успел. Имею в виду, ты же только недавно был… чёрт знает где. А у нас тут, на Земле, вторжение и все дела…

— Справедливости ради, замечу: часть со вторжением я _не_ планировал на сегодня.

Вместо ответа Янто только слегка смущённо отсмеялся, опустив взгляд на свой неприкосновенный бокал и понаблюдав за отражением света в полупрозрачной жидкости.

— Разве с этим что-то не так? — Джек, видимо, не собирался это так оставлять.

— Всё так, просто… не совсем похоже на тебя, — Янто мягко улыбался, возвращая внимание партнёру. — Но не пойми неправильно: я _не против_.

— “ _Я_ ” — понятие растяжимое. Уверен, ты это и сам знаешь, — улыбнувшись, он игриво подмигнул.

— О да, _это_ я точно знаю…

Янто не торопился отпивать из своего бокала, только держал руку близко к лицу, наслаждаясь лёгким ароматом вина, и на минуту задумался о чём-то отвлечённом.

— Ждёшь, чтобы я произнёс какой-нибудь тост? — в конце концов поинтересовался Джек. — Я ведь могу.

— Почему бы и нет? — хотя Янто и без того уже набрался решимости, однако такое предложение его заинтересовало.

— Так и быть, — он расправил плечи и с налётом торжественности приподнял фужер, продолжая улыбаться. — Помнишь, утром ты сказал мне, что у всех свои герои? Так вот. У меня ведь тоже есть свой, знаешь. Это ты. Благодаря тебе, Янто Джонс, сегодня светит солнце — моё солнце. Так что вот он, мой тост: за тебя. А ещё за то, как замечательно мы с тобой провели время. Ведь это всё, что, в конце концов, имеет значение. Мой герой, — пока застанный врасплох Янто отсиживался с полуотсутствующим видом, Джек легонько стукнул своим бокал о его и показательно отпил глоток вина. — И да, можем больше никогда об этом не говорить.

— _Я_ … — Джонс с опозданием усмехнулся, что вышло как-то нервно. — Ну, это уже просто смешно.

— Ничуть. Я предельно серьёзен и честен, — помедлив с секунду, капитан добавил: — Как-то слишком часто за один день, ха?

— Не то слово, — отстранённо протянул валлиец, с подозрением взглянул на Джека, затем нерешительно улыбнулся. — Но, наверное, лучше для меня будет, если я молча приму этот комплимент, да?

— Всё верно.

Сдаваясь, Янто, наконец, пригубил бокал и постарался показать своим видом, что качеством напитка остался более чем доволен.

— Всё равно никак не возьму в толк, в чём твоя проблема, — временем позже объявил Джонс.

— Значит теперь ты считаешь, что у меня есть _проблема_? — капитан звучал нарочито уязвлённо.

— Не пытайся меня обмануть, — Янто не собирался попадаться на его уловку и оставался непреклонным. — Что происходит? С чего вдруг сегодняшний день так похож на праздник? Предотвращение конца света _могло бы_ сойти за причину, только если бы мы праздновали это каждый раз. Чего _не_ происходит.

— Тебе опять что-то не нравится, — усмехнулся Джек.

— Я не говорил ничего подобного. Всё было… — он выдержал мгновение паузы, чтобы прикрыть глаза и улыбнуться в подтверждение своих слов, — чудесно. Просто пытаюсь понять, _почему_.

— Ну что ж. Раз уж ты так жаждешь причины, то я, вообще-то, уже её называл: _я просто хотел порадовать тебя_.

— Ну-ну.

— Ты заслужил личный маленький праздник. Всё. Не смей отрицать. Тема исчерпана и закрыта.

Янто, уступая, приподнял брови и пассивно пожал плечами, снова поднося бокал к губам, чтобы допить оставшееся. Джек проследил за этим движением, и затем ещё некоторое время молча, долго смотрел на него, явно закопавшись в собственные мысли. В итоге, придя к чему-то, капитан не сдержал тихого судорожного вздоха.

— Что? — тотчас насторожился Янто, прекрасно заметив эту деталь.

— Нет, ничего, — моментально переключившись, Джек вновь одарил его неизменной белоснежной улыбкой. — Думаю вот, что в твой день рождения мы просто обязаны выбраться за город.

— Ну, пожалуй, в _свой_ день рождения я решу сам… но так и быть, я ещё подумаю над этим предложением.

Последовав примеру партнёра, Джек осушил свой бокал и забрал опустевший фужер из его рук, чтобы оставить их на прикроватной тумбочке, затем сел ближе к Янто, благосклонно улыбаясь ему:

— Бери столько времени, сколько потребуется.

Рука капитана осторожно коснулась обнажённого бледного плеча валлийца, подсвеченного так, что казалось, будто вокруг него образовался лёгкий ореол сияния. Он остановился около участка кожи, где красовался шрам, необычный даже по меркам их работы: когда гостмейкер схватил Янто за плечо, это не обошлось без последствий, как могло показаться на первый взгляд. Джек продолжил мягко вести пальцы ниже, к ключицам, груди, где — повсюду — можно было найти те или иные отметины. Он видел их и вспоминал, как они возникали: он прекрасно помнил каждый случай, произошедший с Янто, приведший к тому или иному шраму. Янто, в свою очередь, не шевелился и лишь с молчаливым интересом наблюдал за движениями любовника, пребывая в некотором замешательстве.

— Я умирал так много раз, — вдруг начал Джек, усмехнувшись неясно чему. — Вкусил умирание в таком разнообразии способов… от отравления до удушья, от штыка до пули, копья, падения… боже мой, чего только не было. Но всё же, ни одна из моих смертей не оставила шрамов. Ни единого шрама. Я чист, будто ничто никогда не касалось меня. Как-то даже нелепо, — он отпустил короткую паузу, прежде чем дополнить: — Но, думаю, тебе не надо рассказывать, покуда ты сам в состоянии всё разглядеть…

Янто улыбнулся ему с теплотой и некоторой рассеянностью.

— Ты так говоришь, будто это что-то плохое: обладать на зависть чистой кожей при твоём-то образе жизни. Я думал, ты, наоборот, гордишься.

— Вот взять хотя бы тебя, — продолжил Джек, только вскользь улыбнувшись его комментарию. — О, Янто… мы через столько прошли с тобой вместе, но всё же шрамы носишь только ты, — рука капитана плавно скользнула ниже, к рёбрам, где рисовались чёткие длинные глубокие царапины — такой глупый случай в погоне за пресловутым долгоносиком. Янто продолжал наблюдать его, чуть нахмурившись из-за сосредоточенности; он игнорировал, как сердце неприятно сжалось из-за неопределённой интонации голоса Джека и прошедшего времени. — Разве это правильно? Учитывая, что часть из них ты получил непосредственно по моей вине, — он отпустил паузу, задумчиво поглаживая пальцем шрамированный участок кожи возлюбленного. — Если задуматься глубже, можно сказать, что вообще всех их ты получил из-за меня.

— С трудом могу предположить, чтобы _ты_ был как-то причастен к, например, тому шраму от падения с лестницы, когда я был ещё совсем маленьким… — ухмыльнулся он и молча порадовался, получив ответный смешок от партнёра. — Полагаю, прожить жизнь не получив ни шрама было бы не так просто. Можно сказать, достижение.

— Ты прав, — Джек кивнул; его рука поднялась обратно к плечу Янто и осталась там. — И всё-таки, это поразительно. Всё меняется, а? Заросшая кожа никогда не станет прежней, как ни старайся. Если подумать, всё, что когда-либо было повреждено, остаётся повреждённым. А если уж даже тело не может исцелиться полноценно, вернуться к исходному состоянию, что уж говорить о… душе, — Янто вопросительно приподнял бровь: в последнюю очередь он ожидал от Джека разговоров _о душе_. Заметив его реакцию, капитан выдохнул и усмехнулся, покачав головой. — Ты уж прости мне эту меланхолию. Просто, произошедшее сегодня… в том числе, вынудило меня переосмыслить — вспомнить — то, что я постоянно предпочитаю забывать. Отчего предпочитаю убегать, — он спустился пальцами вниз по руке любовника и с нежностью накрыл его ладонь своей. — У нас с тобой есть один шанс — только один. И я хотел бы, чтобы это было что-то действительно особенное. Для тебя. И ни в коем случае не… всего лишь очередной шрам.

Сердце Янто болезненно сжималось, пока он наблюдал лицо возлюбленного, с которого постепенно пропадало всё привычное: начиная с улыбки и заканчивая… Он подался вперёд и мягко положил ладонь на его щёку, надеясь, что тепло прикосновения поможет капитану прийти в себя.

— Джек…

— Знаю. Да, — коснувшись пальцами ладони партнёра на своём лице, он прикрыл глаза. — Это нелепо, не обращай внимания. Лучше не надо.

Джек осторожно отнял его руку от щеки, только чтобы поднести к своим губам и оставить долгий нежный поцелуй в тыльную сторону ладони. Янто, довольно улыбаясь, наблюдал за ним, сам раздумывая, хочется ли ему, на самом деле хочется ли, знать ответ на вопрос, что случилось с его капитаном.

— Не могу не заметить, что тебя в последнее время частенько стало тянуть в задумчивость после секса…

— Не можешь не… разве это так?.. Провокатор.

Продолжая оставлять воздушные поцелуи на руке любовника, в один момент Джек заметил, как тот слегка вздрогнул и на мгновение вцепился крепче пальцами в ладонь, придерживавшую его руку. Харкнесс отстранился и увидел, как Янто поморщился, покачав головой, а в следующую секунду свободной рукой потёр глаза.

— Янто… — шёпотом выдохнул Джек, отпуская его. — Хочу сказать тебе кое-что важное сейчас. Правда, очень важное.

Он подождал, пока Янто полностью сконцентрировал внимание на нём, видя, что ему это давалось не слишком просто. Но и после этого помедлил, словно… не решаясь; словно стеснённый видом замешательства на красивом лице возлюбленного, который не понимал, что с ним происходило, в то время как Джек знал ответ. Этот пристальный, тяжёлый и вместе с тем сожалеющий взгляд, которым Джек смотрел на него в эти длинные мгновения — Янто готов поклясться, что никогда прежде ничего подобного не видел на лице своего капитана, даже представить не мог. Уж точно не в данной ситуации, более чем далёкой от уровня максимум по шкале катастрофичности. Как он, по крайней мере, считал.

В конечном итоге, уголки губ Джека слегка дёрнулись в мимолётной и не несущей в себе никакого смысла ухмылке; он взял краткое дыхание и проговорил, не смея расторгнуть зрительный контакт:

— Я люблю тебя, Янто Джонс.

Янто коротко вздохнул и чуть нахмурился, растерявшись пуще прежнего.

— Я… тоже тебя люблю. Разумеется, — тихо промолвил он, скорее интуитивно, чем осознанно решившись. — Не думал, что ты скажешь… вообще когда-нибудь это скажешь, тем более раньше, чем _я скажу тебе_ … и… ох.

В глубине души, Джонс был благодарен прикосновению к его лицу, своевременно прервавшему этот всё менее связанный поток мыслеслов. На лице Харкнесса вновь нарисовалась улыбка, вместе с горячим выдохом. Джек абсолютно точно не выглядел так, будто слушал слова Янто; только смотрел на его лицо, будто оно находилось недосягаемо далеко, а не в его ладонях, и продолжал уже начатое:

— Я так скучаю по тебе. Очень. Каждый день, — он очерчивал пальцем скулу партнёра, пока говорил; и хотя Джек продолжал улыбаться, его голос дрогнул. — Каждый раз я просыпаюсь с мыслью о том, как хотел бы… ещё хоть раз проснуться рядом с тобой. Янто…

— Так… Во-первых. Я думал, ты не спишь. Не по-настоящему? Или это всё-таки…

Джек мягко приложил палец к его губам:

— Пожалуйста, просто выслушай меня, хорошо? — он благосклонно улыбнулся, дождавшись понимающего кивка, и вновь с нежностью погладил щёку Янто. — Я давно хотел… давно _должен_ был сказать тебе, как много ты значишь для меня. Как сильно ты важен… _для меня_. Ты _всегда_ был здесь для меня, несмотря на то, что иной раз я, бывало, вёл себя… ну, откровенно говоря, как сволочь. Я знаю: могло показаться, будто я этого не ценю, будто не замечаю, как ты… заботишься обо мне. Точно так же, как и обо всех, кто попадает в круг близких тебе. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что мне всё равно, что ты сделал ради меня. Как ты рисковал собой, как отрезал частички своего тепла, только чтобы растопить мой лёд, — он прервался на мгновение. — Именно ты помог мне — заставил меня — увидеть, как далеко я зашёл. Как отдалился от всего, за что обещал себе сражаться. А этого никогда не должно было случиться, — Янто со вздохом опустил взгляд, моментально припомнив всё столь же яркий день в памяти; сочувствуя, Джек продолжил, судорожно вздохнув: — Я люблю тебя. За то, что ты был терпелив ко мне и что помог мне заново почувствовать себя живым. Я люблю тебя… просто потому что _могу_ любить. Ты лучшая часть моей жизни, Янто. Ты лучшая часть меня. В любой точке времени и пространства.

— Джек, ты…

— _Прости меня_ , — с особо горячим чувством выдал капитан и выдохнул, как после завершения какого-нибудь трудного испытания.

— Почему ты всё это говоришь? — взволнованным полушёпотом с придыханием спрашивал Янто. — Почему ты говоришь так, будто прощаешься со мной? Джек? Ты что, собрался уходить куда-то? Или… Нет. Не уходи, не вздумай уходить от меня.

— Тише. Я никуда не ухожу. Не от тебя, — Джек притянул его к себе, осторожно соприкасаясь лбами. — Пойми, я… Мне это было нужно. А ты, — он прервался и с сожалением покачал головой, — ты всё равно не вспомнишь.

В эту секунду, когда показалось, что либо земля исчезнет из-под ног, либо весь мир свалится на него, Янто хотел выругаться, но слова никак не шли из его приоткрытого рта. Он отпрянул от Джека, придерживавшего его лицо ладонями, и заметил, что двигаться становилось сложнее с каждым уходящим мгновением; всё как будто ускользало от его сознания.

— Отлично. Просто прекрасно. Ведь мы всегда именно так и решаем _проблемы_ , — бормотал Янто и попытался встать, отмахиваясь от стараний Джека остановить его. — Я как чувствовал.

Его попытка не увенчалась успехом: он снова рухнул на постель, ощущая, что теперь только руки Джека удерживали его в сидячем положении. Янто чувствовал приближение всепоглощающей волны гнева, но всё, что было ему доступно: стиснуть зубы и закрыть глаза, усилием воли сдерживая проклятия покоиться внутри.

— Не борись с этим, не надо, — настоятельно советовал Джек, отчего Янто раздражался только сильнее. — Ты же знаешь, что будет.

— Ага, — негодующе выдавил он. — И ты тоже.

Джек молчал; Янто чувствовал утешительные поглаживания по плечам и спине с его стороны и, совершенно не желая мириться с этим, всецело желал отстраниться, но даже элементарно сжать кулаки давалось с трудом, что уж говорить об оказании большего сопротивления.

— Хей, завтра будет отличный день, — заговорил капитан вновь, отвлечённо усмехнувшись. — Я жалею обо многом в своей жизни, но, ох, _этот день_ … определённо _вне_ ряда сожалений. Пусть сначала будет казаться, что он не задастся — не верь, — видя, что это не возымело ровным счётом никакого положительного эффекта, он выдохнул, моментально помрачнев снова. — Прости. Мне, правда, очень жаль.

— Ты сожалеешь. Ты, чёрт возьми, сначала оттрахал, потом отретконил меня, но ты _сожалеешь_ , — выпалил Янто, в свою очередь жалея только лишь о том, что бесплотные слова — всё, что у него осталось.

На этот раз Джек промолчал, всем своим видом показывая, что искренне чувствовал себя виноватым. Но Янто никак не собирался уступать ему.

— Из какого ты времени? Откуда? _Что произошло_? Скажи. Скажи мне, я хочу знать, — он резко повернулся к партнёру, не заметив, как случайная непрошенная слеза очертила свой одинокий путь вниз по его щеке. — Пожалуйста?

— Не надо, — одними губами отвечал Харкнесс.

— Сколько раз ты… сколько раз ты уже делал это? Джек? _Сколько раз ты проделывал это со мной_?

Тот снова отмалчивался, на сей раз нехарактерно виновато прикрыв глаза и опустив голову.

— Не скажешь. Конечно, ты не скажешь, — Джонс нервно усмехнулся. — А может, ты просто уже не помнишь?

— Янто…

— Что? Ведь это всё ради тебя. Это всегда было ради тебя — всё. Не смей оправдываться. Все наши жизни… Даже после нашей смерти продолжаешь _играть_ с нами, да? А я, как и всегда, просто…

— Перестань, — уже на грани отчаяния взмолился Джек, намереваясь хоть криком, но прервать его. — Янто, прошу, всё совсем не так.

— _Я не просил об этом_.

— _Но и я тоже_.

Джонс прекратил и замолчал, зажмурившись: он отчаянно старался собрать крупицы своих сил, чтобы оставаться в сознании. Он не смотрел на Харкнесса, показательно отворачивался от него, демонстрируя, насколько противился содеянному.

— Разве ты не видишь, Янто?.. — не выдерживая, снова обратился к нему Джек. — Я стараюсь… _справляться_. Правда, стараюсь. И каждый раз, когда ломаюсь, я ненавижу себя всецело. Янто… прости меня. Или хотя бы не злись — я знаю, что на самом деле ты этого не хочешь.

— Ты продолжаешь повторять моё имя, как будто это что-то изменит, — отрезал он снова, запоздало отметив, что растрачивал слишком много энергии на раздражение — она ускользала, как миллисекунды времени, как песок сквозь пальцы; как последний солнечный луч. — Но оно… как и всё остальное… это всего лишь слова.

— Прошу… Я не знаю, что делать. Не знаю, _как_ показать, что _мне не всё равно_. Я _не могу_ отвернуться от всего этого и _просто уйти_ , Янто, не могу. Но когда возвращаюсь… когда пытаюсь что-то изменить или исправить, когда говорю тебе об этом, ты ругаешься со мной. Конечно, я тебя не виню. Ведь ты прав, — он рискнул вновь приобнять возлюбленного за плечи, продолжая верить, что его тепло скажет само за себя. — Я надеялся, что ты поймёшь. Я _надеюсь_. Это ведь так? Ты можешь понять меня, Янто? Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты понимаешь меня.

Он не отвечал; Джек чувствовал, как его тело расслаблялось у него в руках.

— Янто?

Не на шутку забеспокоившись, что на этом всё кончено, что последние слова, которые он услышал от своего возлюбленного, так и останутся в его воспоминании наполненными озлобленностью — справедливой, но всё же… — Джек переместился так, чтобы стало возможным видеть лицо Янто, и с облегчением обнаружил, что тот ещё в сознании. Капитан крепко взял его за плечи, с отчаянной надеждой, едва не мольбой, глядя на его сосредоточенное лицо в ожидании. В данный момент Янто, помимо борьбы с упорно подступавшей темнотой сонного забвения, старался справиться с фоновыми эмоциями — обманчивыми, сбивающими с толку, — и выделить главное, единственно верное чувство в этом хаосе. Было неимоверно сложно, как отыскать луч света в тёмно-сером шторме. Но Янто знал: он должен. Ради Джека. И, в конце концов, ему удалось.

— Я знаю, — он собрал оставшиеся от сопротивления снотворному силы и вложил их в свет в своей улыбке. — Я всегда буду знать.

Он снова поморщился, неровно вдыхая и выдыхая; капитан чуть вздрогнул, ощутив его похолодевшую ладонь на своей щеке.

— Мне жаль, Джек.

Уже в следующее мгновение, одномоментно сдавшись действию наркотика, Янто закрыл глаза, и Джеку пришлось ловить его объятием, чтобы затем бережливо уложить на постель. Но перед тем, как сделать это, он крепко прижимал его к себе, тихо говоря с самим собой:

— Я посижу здесь, с тобой. Ещё немного. Минуту, не больше. Последний раз. Боже, пускай это будет последний раз.

Капитан Джек не хотел уходить. Никогда. Снова — один. Он хотел бы навечно остаться в текущем моменте, здесь, рядом со своим возлюбленным. Остаться охранять его безмятежный сон. Остаться смотреть на него, любоваться чертами расслабленного лица, со всё ещё слегка розоватыми щеками и ушами, иногда с осторожной нежностью касаясь его пальцами. Остаться наблюдать, как последние лучи уже зашедшего солнца проникали через окно в комнату, только чтобы ласково дотронуться до Янто и засиять на его бледной коже, поиграть оттенками цвета в тёмных волосах, чтобы затем навсегда исчезнуть в небытие. Остаться, не в силах отвернуться, потому что он был так похож на ангела. Прямо как тогда, в воспоминании, которого Джек думал, что уже давным-давно лишился.

Но то, что сейчас перед ним, — не воспоминание, не образ памяти. Это он, Янто. Настоящий, такой красивый, такой живой. Как Джек может оставить его здесь? Опять, совсем одного? Зная, что случится?

Секунды ускользали сквозь пальцы; улетучивались, непостижимые, сколько их ни лови. Скоро они снова заберут его. А пока этого не случилось, всё, что ему осталось: судорожно хвататься за каждую мелкую деталь в настоящем мгновении; нельзя, нельзя ничего упустить, нельзя позволить пустоте забрать даже крупицу его образа.

Сейчас Джек чувствовал себя… уязвимым. Как смертный. Как умирающий в агоническом бреду. В какой-то степени так и было: сегодня он снова умирает. А когда всё закончится, он продолжит своё бесконечное скитание по вселенной, неустанно отторгающей его, призрака бытия. И сожаление будет следовать за ним по пятам, и скорбь — охотиться на него каждую ночь, каждый день, до конца времён. А это место, это время, это солнце — свет, чувства — нерушимыми цепями воспоминаний будут тянуть обратно. Они никогда не дадут уйти слишком далеко. Как бы быстро он ни бежал, как бы само время ни убегало от него, однажды он снова найдёт себя здесь. Среди останков давно минувшего, сгинувшего, он снова обнаружит себя у изголовья кровати, повторяющим спящему любовнику:

— Прости, что у меня никак не выходит отпустить тебя. Может быть, всё дело в том, что я слишком упорно просил тебя остаться.

— Все живущие на белом свете любят, когда чудеса случаются, не так ли? — Джек Харкнесс с сожалением улыбнулся, последний раз взглянув на Янто, прежде чем, наконец, уйти. — Признаюсь, я — не исключение. Но я не говорю сейчас о чудесных предотвращениях катастроф, или своевременных действиях, спасающих от неминуемой гибели, или каких-нибудь физических явлениях… нет. Я говорю о тебе. Моя любовь к тебе — это чудо. Ты… моё чудо. И всегда будешь им.

***

[29.06.08; 10:34 am]

Сильно вздрогнув при пробуждении, Янто Джонс обнаружил себя на диване в Хабе, в одной рубашке да под каким-то странным старым одеялом, видавшим виды, но вроде как чистым — уже неплохо.

Вздохнув, он сел и коснулся пальцами висков, пытаясь понять, что это за незнакомое, странное чувство в голове. И лишь где-то минуту спустя до него дошло: _он выспался_. Моментально испытав недоверие к происходящему, он судорожно принялся искать свой телефон (по какой-то неизвестной причине не обнаружив часов на руке), чтобы узнать, насколько всё плохо. Часы послушно доложили: полодиннадцатого. Катастрофа.

— Уже… воскресенье. Снова? Чтоб его, — с очередным вздохом он отложил телефон на журнальный столик, борясь с желанием лечь обратно и забыться на весь оставшийся день. — Терпеть не могу воскресенья…

Он позволил себе немного помедлить, оставшись слушать ворчливую тишину Хаба, чтобы немного разобраться в себе. С самого момента пробуждения к нему пристало чувство, будто он всю ночь пролежал в объятиях Джека, что, очевидно, было не так. Янто вздохнул, потирая глаза. Наверное, всего лишь сон, который он забыл — осталось только манящее причудливое послевкусие. Пожалуй, даже к лучшему, что забыл: те сновидения, что он запоминал, мягко говоря, далеки от радужных и счастливых. Однако, сколько он ни отрицал, — всё равно чувствовал кончиками пальцев, будто касался Джека совсем недавно, и ещё этот ни с чем не сравнимый запах окутывал его так явственно… Янто раздражала необъяснимость. Или, может, то, что его сознание с ним вытворяет подобные предательские пакости. Или, может, то, что Джек весь день и всю ночь пропадал невесть где, а не… а не был с ним. Или, наиболее вероятно, все эти обстоятельства сразу.

Решительно отгораживаясь от этих мыслей, Янто хлопнул себя по коленям и поднялся, бегло осматриваясь по сторонам. И как это он вообще ухитрился заработаться настолько сильно, что вырубился прямо на диване?.. Что ж, ввиду отсутствия свидетелей, эта загадка обречена остаться не разгаданной. Как бы там ни было, его радовало, что вчерашний жуткий бардак остался лишь воспоминанием.

Едва Янто успел привести себя в порядок и избавиться от следов того, что он провёл ночь прямо здесь, на базу явились Джек и Гвен, рука об руку. Они были промокшими до нитки, но зато донельзя весёлыми — Янто _почти_ пожалел, что не чувствовал себя способным заразиться их весельем.

Капитан Джек бросил свою вымокшую и оттого ещё потяжелевшую шинель на диван; Янто тотчас молча подхватил её, подавив поднявшееся в груди возмущение — в самом деле, мокрое и прямиком на диван? Неужели сложно сперва подумать головой? Хоть один чёртов раз?

— Там, снаружи, просто Ноев потоп, — объявил Джек во всеуслышание, как будто это сможет оправдать его. — Пожалуй, стоило сперва послушать прогноз погоды на сегодня…

Всё остальное, вылившееся в оживлённую беседу между Джеком и Гвен, Янто слушал вполуха, поспешив удалиться к кофемашине — очередная обязанность, на которую принято не обращать внимания, а просто принимать как должное. Его руки двигались механично, но неровно, и отчего-то подрагивали, что только усугубляло общий уровень раздражённости Янто. Вплоть до того, что ему захотелось что-то или кого-то ударить. Но, разумеется, не его машину. Она — единственное, к чему он в этом месте относился с _безоговорочным_ уважением, которое и являлось надёжным фундаментом их фантастического взаимопонимания.

По правде говоря, ему было паршиво. Так паршиво, что, если бы Янто работал на какой-нибудь чуть более обычной работе, сегодня бы он не явился — или, может, даже уволился ко всем чертям. Паршиво без видимой на то причины, но настолько сильно, что хотелось разодрать себе горло — только бы досада перестала душить. Капризная мысль врезалась в сознание: капитан-чтоб-его-Харкнесс мог бы хоть сказать что-нибудь приятное. Хоть раз, без видимой на то причины. Даже если это ложь. Чай, не переломился бы. А ему, Янто, может быть, стало бы лучше.

Настроив машину и дав ей время побыть в одиночестве, пока напиток наполнял собой кофейник, Янто вернул внимание к ним и застал предполагаемо концовку рассказа, как Джек добирался из Лондона, где Доктор оставил его после нашумевшей операции по спасению мира.

— … Зато повидался с Мартой, — добавил он ко всему прочему. — Она, кстати, просила поцеловать вас всех за неё. Кто я такой, чтобы отказывать ей в просьбе? — и здесь он звонко поцеловал Гвен в щёку, она живо засмеялась в своей очаровательной манере, прежде чем оттолкнуть его.

Янто отвернулся; он неизбежно ощутил короткий укол ревности и немедленную вину за неё. Какого лешего он вообще ревнует? Джек не его собственность, и вообще он… _Джек_. Янто знал, на что шёл. И почему его ревность с каждым днём, казалось, становилась только сильнее?

Не так давно услышанные слова от твари на дне мира, что, мол, Янто никогда не будет значить для Джека столько, сколько Гвен, до сих пор всплывали в памяти в его не самые лучшие времена и не давали покоя. Джонс понимал, что всё это — чушь собачья, что его просто пытались сбить столку, намеренно задеть за живое — что на тот момент бы удалось успешно, если бы Янто не был готов к подобному предприятию. Или если бы услышал хоть что-то новое, а не то, что он и так уже говорил себе. Чаще, чем следовало бы.

Каким бы холодным ни старался казаться, Янто _не мог_ оставаться безразличным. Кто-то считает, что в “небезразличии” и кроется наибольшая духовная сила, но точно не он. Янто находит в этом только боль, старую знакомую, которая никогда не гнушалась поводом навестить его разок-другой дорогой этих самых пресловутых чувств.

Мерный поток не самых приятных мыслей прервался резким осознанием, заставившим выругаться: одиннадцать часов утра, а Мафаня не накормлен — вот что уж точно добром не кончится. Пересекая Хаб навстречу своему ежедневному испытанию, Янто заметил, как Гвен с минуту вглядывалась в ящик своего рабочего стола, чем-то определённо шокированная, как будто некто обделённый чувством юмора подкинул ей отрубленную конечность или что-то в этом роде. А заметив проходящего мимо коллегу, она нервно заулыбалась ему, украдкой закрывая тот самый ящик. Янто недолго наблюдал за ней, вопросительно приподняв бровь; он понятия не имел, в чём её проблема, хотя теперь был заинтригован. Может, как разберётся с кормёжкой птеранодона и при условии, что останется в живых, он попробует разузнать, что произошло…

Впоследствии времени Янто замер в центре Хаба, поймав одинокий солнечный луч в центре помещения, попавший сюда необъяснимыми обстоятельствами откуда-то из-под башни. Луч цвета белого золота падал в бассейн, играясь блёклыми красками на воде и прыгучими отражениями на стекающих по башне струях. Хотя это не первый раз, как валлиец замечал такой луч, чаще всего возникавший в начале пасмурного дня — по совершенно не ясным с логической точки зрения причинам, — но было что-то в этом свете… неуловимое. Притягательное. Что-то взывало к нему на краю сознания — как сон, который манил, но не давался вспомнить, из-за чего в память бросались одни лишь тлеющие отпечатки переживаний и расплывчатые удаляющиеся картинки. А с течением мгновений и они уносились всё дальше и дальше — прочь от него.

— Янто?

Отбросив замешательство, он повернулся на оклик, встретив Джека с лёгкой светлой полуулыбкой — как ни в чём не бывало.

— К вашим услугам.

Проигнорировав официальность его ответа, Джек безо всякого предупреждения подошёл, сначала поцеловал его в щёку, затем в губы и под конец стиснул в крепких объятиях. Янто колебался, но в итоге обнял его в ответ.

— Это, я так понимаю, _от Марты_? — стараясь оставаться невозмутимым, поинтересовался Янто, уже по освобождении от объятий.

Джек отвечал ему с осторожным смешком:

— Даже не знаю… пожалуй, всё же от меня.

Янто кивнул, спокойно принимая его слова на веру, и попытался уйти, но прежде чем он успел даже подумать об этом, Джек перегородил ему путь.

— На самом деле, у меня ещё есть к тебе предложение… Может, сходим куда-нибудь вечером? Только мы с тобой. Уже прошло достаточно много времени, когда мы в последний раз… проводили время вместе.

Опустив взгляд, Янто тихо усмехнулся; он, безо всяких сомнений, был доволен, что капитан предложил ему встречу, но… всё же как-то странно он себя чувствовал. Заметив его сомнение, Джек, придав некоторой нерешительности своему не созданному ни для какой формы смятения голосу, уточнил:

— Если, конечно, ты свободен сегодня вечером.

— Для вас, сэр, свободен, — приосанившись, заверил его Джонс и убедительно улыбнулся. — В любое время суток.

Харкнесс выдохнул, едва ли не с облегчением, расплывшись в довольной ухмылке.

— Вот и чудно.

— Только сейчас у меня ещё есть работа. Если позволите…

— Разумеется, — он одарил партнёра долгим, выразительным взглядом, уповая на то, что взгляд сможет избавить его от необходимости прибегать к словам и покажет, что капитан действительно ценит присутствие этого неоспоримо уникального валлийца в своей жизни — рядом с собой, в любом времени и любом месте. — Ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Когда Янто проходил мимо него, только чтобы отправиться по своим делам, Джек мягко поймал его за руку и ласково сжал её, чтобы длинное мгновение спустя отпустить.

***

[??.??.??; 187:00:20 nm]

Белый свет наполнил собой всё вокруг; и где-то в пространстве — казалось, сразу отовсюду, — раздался знакомый мелодичный голос:

— Статус операции: подготавливаю к исходу…

Вокруг тихонько заурчали исполнительные механизмы, пока бархатный баритон продолжал говорить, как нараспев:

— Произвожу считывание жизненных показателей…

Сухой вздох оцарапал горло и лёгкие так же болезненно, как резкое осознание. _Голос_. Как он может звучать так тепло? Так мягко? Он же… не настоящий.

— Деактивирую макровый литокон… удаляю стимулирующие элементы из организма…

Дышать по-прежнему было тяжело. Не только из-за слёз, намертво застрявших поперёк горла, не только из-за замкнутости пространства вокруг. Было что-то ещё — он пока не мог вспомнить.

— Начинаю приготовления к раскрытию капсулы, пожалуйста, подождите…

Одна рука была сжата в кулак и крепко прижата к груди; другую он выставил перед собой и, увидев её, не удержал прерывистого выдоха. Он снова становился тем, кого перестал узнавать в отражении — очень, очень давно. Молодость, сила… всё исчезало вновь, уплывало туда, где ему самое место, — в прошлое, в потерянные воспоминания.

Спустя минуту тишины, свет пространства начал становиться всё тусклее, пока не исчез совсем. Он совсем забыл, как здесь на самом деле темно. Почти забыл, что это место вообще существует, чему и усмехнулся вслух.

— Авантюра позабавила вас, сэр?

— Нет, — единственное, что не изменилось так радикально — его собственный голос. По-прежнему звонкий и яркий, он отзывался эхом в, казалось, любом помещении и был полон жизненной силы. Силы бессмертного. — Нет… дело не в этом, друг мой.

Постепенно он перебрался в головную часть космического корабля. С осторожностью передвигаясь в пространстве, знакомом до каждой трещинки, он в очередной раз приходил к тому, что начинал скучать по дням, когда мог двигаться подвижно, легко, полётно и действовать активно без экспериментальных веществ, обманывающих организм… надо отдать должное: другие от подобного воздействия химикатов погибали в подавляющем большинстве случаев, а не чувствовали себя просто “паршиво” впоследствии, как он.

Однако тем более ярко вспоминалось путешествие: оно позволило ему, хотя бы на время, напрочь забыть своё настоящее. Забыть даже себя — настоящего. Это была… невероятная роскошь.

— Расскажи лучше, как там дела с нашей другой задачей.

— Все приготовления завершены. Курс установлен. Что осталось, доверяю вам: подтвердите операцию, будьте добры.

Он усмехнулся, рухнув в кресло пилота. При этом что-то предупреждающе заскрипело под самим креслом, но капитан не обратил внимания. В конце концов, пора бы и честь знать: с этим кораблём они вместе уже без малого сотню лет. Не то чтобы у него не было возможности поменять его на что-нибудь новое, полное современных наворотов, которые сами собой выполняли всю нужную работу и даже сверх того… нет. Капитан просто не видел в этом необходимость. И, надо сказать, по-настоящему любил свой корабль именно за его стильную старомодность и… некоторые особые настройки. А если найдутся желающие называть корабль ржавым ведром с болтами и гайками: сколько угодно. У него ещё будет возможность посетить похороны всех недовольных. На этом же самом корабле.

— Радует, что ты решил дождаться меня, прежде чем начать.

— Это было бы, абсолютно точно, против моих протоколов, сэр.

— О, ещё бы…

Капитан довольно улыбался: он мог бы слушать этот голос ещё не одну сотню лет. Однако на данный момент их взаимоотношения с кораблём находились в зоне риска скорого прекращения. Не то чтобы ситуация безнадёжно непоправима… Капитан уставился в пустоту за лобовым стеклом. Это была даже не просто обычная космическая пустота; это… что-то неестественное. Полнейшее отсутствие света. Нечто, которое язык не повернётся назвать даже чёрной дырой: оно гораздо, гораздо массивнее и, к тому же, существовало по совершенно иным законам. Если у него… вообще были какие-нибудь законы. Никто не знал, что это такое.

— При всём уважении, сэр. Надеюсь, вы осознаёте рискованность данного предприятия в полной мере. По моим подсчётам, шансы на успех…

— … до _неприличного_ малы. Да, Янто, я услышал тебя. Как и все прошлые пятьдесят раз, что ты надоедал мне с этим.

— Ваше несуразное преувеличение совсем ни к чему. Сверх меры я оповещал вас всего лишь три раза… исходя из побуждений сохранения вас в безопасности.

— Ага. А может, у тебя уже просто проблемы с памятью, дорогой? Какие наши годы.

— Это невозможно. Буду крайне признателен, если вы, в конце концов, услышите меня и перестанете проецировать на меня недуги живых организмов.

Он смеялся, слушая этот действительно настоящий сарказм устами бесплотного голоса. Временами он даже забывал, что спорил с искусственным интеллектом 34-го уровня, а не с живым человеком. Особенно сейчас, немного времени пожив прежней жизнью… забыть было легко. Не всё из настоящего даже вернулось к нему: разум продолжал блуждать где-то в прошлом. Он не хотел уходить.

— Будет тебе. Думай о хорошем. Представь, сколько жизней мы спасём, если чудесным образом преуспеем. А, знаешь ли, все любят, когда чудеса случаются…

— Извините, сэр, но мне никогда не был понятен концепт геройства.

— Конечно, ты ведь машина. Откуда тебе знать, каково это — когда тебе настолько не всё равно, что ты совершаешь жертву? — секундную паузу спустя, он закачал головой. — Не отвечай. Ради бога. Просто дай минутку, пока я разбираюсь с этим…

У него ушло немного больше времени, чем минута, на разборку с панелью управления. Ему показалось удивительным, что частичная пропажа современных воспоминаний сказалась и на моторной памяти — в том числе, на автоматических движениях рук по панели. Обстоятельство не из приятных, но он был уверен, что многотысячелетняя техника ещё вернётся к нему. Хотя, может быть, времени на ожидание её возвращения почти не осталось…

— Была не была… — шумно выдохнул капитан. — Я готов.

Его рука, обтянутая кожаной перчаткой, мягким движением, как нежное прикосновение любовника, легла на особенно выделявшийся рычаг. В ту же секунду голос вновь заговорил, точно намеренно оттягивая невозвратный момент:

— Могу ли задать вопрос, сэр?

— Это уже вопрос, и ты задал его.

Со стороны машины не последовало ответа — только лишь по-настоящему недоумевающее молчание.

— Да ладно, — смеялся капитан. — Задавай уже.

— Время и место, куда вы отправлялись… в моей базе данных нет никакой информации об этом временном периоде. История стёрта.

— История стёрта, — одними губами произнёс он единовременно с искусственным голосом.

В настоящее время на дворе вселенной стояла эпоха, когда перемещения во времени — едва ли не _устаревающая_ посредственность. Тем не менее, в мировой истории то и дело встречались странного рода “пропажи”, подобные этой. Что нередко выводило капитана из себя; он знал: такое происходит лишь потому, что никому попросту нет дела. _Нет дела до истории_. Но… быть может, однажды пробелы снова будут восстановлены и память о минувшем возвращена. Когда найдутся ещё те, кому не всё равно. Однажды…

— … Так что же вы там видели? — голос вывел его из минутного раздумья.

Он улыбнулся с меланхоличной теплотой, наконец позволив себе разжать кулак левой руки. Полоска четырёх кадров развернулась в его ладони — он был счастлив, что этот маленький трюк сработал. Счастлив, что, как бы стремительно ни удалялось от него прошлое, он всегда мог принести сюда, в очередную точку невозврата, новое воспоминание. Живое, яркое, наполненное светом, искренним смехом и прикосновениями любимого человека.

— Я видел снова, как ты улыбаешься, — негромко проговорил он, не отрываясь взглядом от фотографий.

Голос с полминуты молчал.

— Вы никогда не упоминали, что Янто Джонс жил в Забытом Времени.

— Верно, не упоминал. Потому что, видишь ли, _это_ было бы величайшей ложью во вселенной.

Найдя в себе силы расстаться с фотографиями — только затем, чтобы закрепить их на панели управления, сбоку, прямо на уровне глаз, — капитан Джек Харкнесс вернул руку на выдающийся переключатель. И в следующую секунду опустил его.

Одинокий космический корабль, который, как и его владелец, в своё время носил слишком много имён, медленно уплывал в пустоту.


End file.
